LIVING IN FORKS
by emilydiann
Summary: when bella moves to forks every guy likes her but whos the secret admirer who keeps sending her gifts? is it the mysterious beautiful boy who she sits by her who keeps staring at her? or mike bellas friend that has a crush on her?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god Edward Cullen is so staring at you!" my new friend Jessica giggled.

Why was every guy here at forks staring at me? I'm just the new girl I don't understand why everyone's eyes are glued to me. Every time I go to move at all someone knows. I went to get up and I heard,

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" or

"I can through that away for you."

I can't stand it; I used to go to a school with over a thousand students. There are only a little over three hundred people here, it's so different. The bell rang.

"I got to go guys, biology next,"

They all let out a

"See ya,"

I walked real slowly to biology. I didn't know if any of my friends were in my class. I walked in and there was only one seat left next to a guy I didn't know. I sat down next to him and started listening to the long boring lecture. I noticed the boy sneaking glances at me. Well I suppose this was the mysterious Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was creepy, but I liked the way he stared at me. It made me feel special, like he was trying to figure me out, get in my head. His eyes were a beautiful topaz gold.

"MISS SWAN!" Mr. Williams bellowed.

"Do you have the answer?!" he said.

"No sir, I don't"

"Then I suppose you should pay attention!"

"Yes sir," okay I admit I was sucking up.

I glanced back at Edward but he started paying attention to the lecture as I should be doing. The class dragged on forever. Finally the bell rang. We were both packing up our stuff. I turned around and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan,"

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen"

Then he ran out of the classroom. He freaking ran out of the classroom. What the hell. I smelled my hair, but I smelled perfectly fine. Maybe he's just shy Bella, I thought to myself.

I jumped into my ancient truck and went home. When I got home I made Charlie's dinner and did my homework.

"How was your first day of school?" he asked.

"Good, I made a few friends, and a few boys have crushes on me."

Charlie flushed a light red."That's good," he mumbled.

I embarrassed him, Charlie seemed to turn the same red I turn and about as frequent.

"Im going to bed dad, see you in the morning."

"Night bells,"

I didn't want to go to school tomorrow but at least Edward Cullen would be there.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I was extremely tired. I didn't sleep any better. I actually had a very scary nightmare. I was in the forest, and a giant wolf ran past me. But it was running from something. And there he was, Edward Cullen running at the speed of light chasing a wolf, the wolf suddenly stopped, and Edward stopped too and turned around to face me, the intruder, the stranger, watching his strange game. His eyes were so black you couldn't tell where his pupil ended and his iris began.

Thinking about it now as I eat breakfast I shiver. I didn't like those black eyes on me; I much prefer the beautiful gold ones. With that thought I race to my truck to see them. When I get out side I notice something I haven't seen in weeks. The sun, the beautiful glorious sun. Thank you god for bringing light and warmth into my life again, probably only for today. I sigh and drive myself to school.

When I get there, there's no shiny Volvo. The stupid shiny Volvo owner must not be here yet, I was a little early. I decided to go to class I didn't want to wait out here; if he came it would look like I was stalking him. I couldn't wait for lunch to come; I would see Edwards gold eyes. Finally it was time for lunch, but when I got down there he was no where in sight, all the Cullen's were gone. I had forgotten that mike was talking to me.

"Bella, Bella what are you staring at?"

"Where are the Cullen's?" I asked still staring at an empty table.

"They ALL go backpacking when it's sunny!" Mike growled. Why was he so jealous of the Cullen's?

I went through biology all alone, and the rest of the day without seeing a single Cullen, not even Rosalie the one that always glared at me.

When I got home I also was all alone. I started to do my trig homework when the doorbell rang.

Who could that be? I thought to myself.

I opened the door and laying there on the porch was a single rose.

I did not make up twilight or any of the characters that would all be the doing of the glorious Stephanie Meyer, greatest author that has ever lived.


	4. Chapter 4

The rose didn't even have a note. So I couldn't try to decipher the writing. I was so upset. The person probably put it on the wrong porch; I don't think it was for me, I mean I just moved here!

I returned to my homework. About two hours later Charlie walked in the door. He was talking to someone, two someones in fact. I walked in the kitchen and Charlie said,

"Bella, this is Billy. The one who sold me the truck for you."

I shook his hand "Nice to meet you." I said.

"And this is Jacob, Billy's son." Charlie said automatically.

I held out my hand but Jacob came over and gave me a huge hug.

"I know who she is, I saw her yesterday!" he bellowed.

"Where did you see me?" I asked.

"On your way to school."

"Oh"

"We are watching baseball tonight." Charlie said.

"See you guys later." I went up stairs to e-mail my mom she left another e-mail for me to respond to.

Dear mom,

Schools good, and yes I have made a few friends. So don't worry. Boys won't leave me alone; they give me way too much attention. Like today I found a rose on the porch and I don't even know who it's from, I think it might be from a boy named Mike. Or maybe Billy's son, I think he might have a crush on me to (dad's friend Billy). I hope your well.

Love Bella

That night I went to bed hoping Edward Cullen would be at school. And he was.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got up I wasn't feeling so good. But who in their right mind would miss school when Edward Cullen might be there, and if he's not I'll just go home sick. I am so smart.

I sang in my head joyfully, "today's the day that I Bella swan talk to Edward Cullen, Edward the mysterious Edward!"

Wait a second, why am I so excited to see him? Okay the only reason I want to see him is to get info about the rose, that's it.

"Bella are you still here? You're going to be late for school."

With that statement I fled out the door and sped all the way to school.

Joy to the world the shiny Volvos here! Yes yes yes! Wow I need to stop getting that excited over a Volvo. He might not even be here, his sister Alice might have driven it here, you never know.

I decided to walk to class, and bumped into an ice cold wall. I was so embarrassed I didn't even look up,

"Sorry," I tried to walk away quickly before my blush darkened.

"Wait, Bella wait." He caught my arm.

I spun around to yank Mike off but it was Edward. His grasp was so cold that I shivered; he tore his hand from my arm.

"Sorry…" he stammered "Would you like to walk to class with me?"

"Absolutely" what the hell. "I mean sure" I said. He smiled a beautiful smirk. Could I embarrass myself even more?

"Umm, I know I haven't been here lately but would you be interested in going out with me some time?"

"Yes I would." I had to hold in my scream.

"Great I'll pick you up Saturday at 8:00 sharp!" he sounded excited to! O M G

We walked into school together. I excused myself to the bathroom. I waited ten seconds and screamed at the top of my lungs. "Yes woo hoo! Ya uh huh, who's going on a date with Edward Cullen? ME, I AM YES!"

All of a sudden Jessica shot out of a stall and sprinted to a stop in front of me.

"O M G, no way."

"Oh yes way!"


	6. Chapter 6

I was so excited that I fled through the rest of the day. When lunch came all I could do was stare at the Cullen's table.

"Bella, you really need to stop staring at Edward, Even if he asked you out its not cool to stare."

Edward had to look up right then before I could turn away blushing, he flashed me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen. My heart skipped a beat and he smiled even wider. I smiled back and turned away to listen to Mike.

"You're going out with Cullen? Why!" mike wined.

"Umm because he asked me, and I like him."

"What do all girls see in him?" he scoffed.

"He's gorgeous!" Jessica and I shouted at the same time.

I blushed so dark when I realized that Edward could hear, and that he and his family were laughing hysterically, especially Alice.

"Your new girlfriend thinks your soooo cute!" she giggled.

Mike looked real smug after that.

"What else do you like about him?" he asked.

I whispered this time. "I like the way he's so mysterious. How he just pops out of nowhere when I'm thinking about him. I like the way he smiles. And when he does I'm overwhelmed by this tingly warm feeling and my heart pounds in my ears, and it won't quiet down. And when he asked me out I was going to scream. I just don't know what to do! I like him so much; I just don't want to mess anything up around him."

I risked a look over at his table. He was staring at me, his eyes so beautiful that it felt like he was looking at my soul. His eyes were tender like he just heard every word I just said. Impossible I whispered, but he looked like he just heard!

I got up to through my trash away.

"I can get that for you Bella." Mike said.

"No thanks Mike I can do it."

I was walking to the trash can when some one whistled at me. OMG I was going to kill Mike. I whirled around.

"Mik…."

"Hi" Edward said with a grin. "Can I take that for you?"

"Sure you can." I breathed.

"Oh for the love of god!" Mike growled.

"Mike." I asked

"Yes"

"Shut up before I hurt you."

"So I was just thinking about our date on Saturday." He said.

"Oh, and what about our date?"

"I was just thinking that I can't wait till Saturday."

"And why can't you wait?"

"Because you're so gorgeous." Then he winked and left.

"Ewwww!" Mike said making gagging noises. So I walked over and kicked him, yep I kicked him!

"owwww." He howled.

"Serves you right!" I said.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward laugh. So I turned and waved.

"See you tomorrow!" I called and left the cafeteria.

Hope you liked it! All the characters belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 1:00 in the morning and I was still awake. My consciousness was having a war with my unconsciousness. And I guess my consciousness was winning. I couldn't sleep and I was going to be really upset if I woke up with dark circles under my eyes. I think I drifted off sometime around three in the morning. After I found out that Mike had drove by my house a few times, I swear that boy is going to get it when Monday rolls around. Unless I had a good time on my date with Edward, There he is invading my mind again!

Around five I woke up because I heard a tap on my window. OMG it's pretty scary when you have to get up and see who it is. I opened my window and almost screamed A LOT of profanities, I am not joking.

"Jacob! What the hell are you doing here throwing rocks at my window at five in the morning!" I yelled, whispered.

"I know it's early but can I come in?"

"No!"

"Bella shut up you'll wake Charlie!"

"He's probably already awake coming out to shoot you right now!" I said

"Okay, I'll hurry. I just got the nerve to ask you out. So will you go out with me tomorrow?"

I swear I almost fell out of the window.

"Jake I kind of already have a date tomorrow, sorry."

"Oh, well who's the lucky guy?" he sounded pretty sad.

"Edward Cullen." Ok I thought I could tell Jake, I thought he didn't know who Edward was.

"Have you lost your mind, are you so desperate that you have to date Edward Cullen!"

"What is your PROBLEM!" I shouted, Charlie's snoring stuttered but picked up its rhythm again.

"Bella I'm sorry but he's a total player. He goes through girls like you go through…."

I didn't give him time to finish, I slammed my window shut.

"C'mon Bella," Jake said. But I didn't want to listen. Why do all the guys hate Edward? Plus if he broke up with me that fast like Jake said then he doesn't have to worry, I'll get revenge, sweet revenge.

I woke up at about ten. And what do you know I had a little trace of dark circles below my eyes, I could kill Jake right now I thought angrily. It took me forever to figure out what to where. But I finally picked out the perfect dress and laid it on my bed and threw on a pair of sweats until eight. I was so excited that I called Jessica for a while, and talked about what teenage girls talk about best.

"So do you think he will kiss you tonight?!"

"I don't know?" I sighed "But I really hope so!"

"I wonder where he's taking you."

"Oh just out to dinner and to a movie I guess."

And that was probably our conversation. At seven I did my makeup, which is a big shocker because I hardly ever where makeup, and put on my dress. I was officially ready.

The door bell rang and my heart stopped.

"I'll get it!" I hope Charlie won't get the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Yup Charlie answered the door. His face turned beat red and he whispered "we'll talk later." I hope Edwards super sonic hearing wasn't working right now, his face didn't show it.

"See you later dad." I called.

I grabbed Edwards hand and fled out of the door.

"Wow, I'm glad you're anxious to go!" he had no idea.

"So where are we going?" I was so excited.

"You'll find out." He smirked.

"This is going to drive me crazy not knowing."

"You'll just have to wait." he sang.

"Oh I almost forgot, I got you something."

He pulled out the most beautiful topaz earrings. I was so shocked I didn't say any thing, I just stared.

"If you don't like them I can take them back?" he sounded panicked.

"Shhh, no I don't like them I love them!"

We stared into each others eyes. Now I know what you're thinking, that he leaned in closer and that I had the most wonderful kiss I have ever had in my life, but come on we didn't even go on the date yet!

So we linked hands and got in the car. We talked for a while and then he parked at a very expensive restaurant by the water.

"Um, you can afford this?" I stammered.

"Yup, anything for you."

Man this guy knows how to talk to a lady!

When I walked in, there was no one there. It was very strange.

"Are they closing?"

"No I reserved the whole place for us, is that okay?"

"Um yeah that's fine."

How much money does this guy have? He's so romantic; this is going to be a great night.

We sat down and Edward nodded to some one and the lights dimmed and some soft slow music started playing. I WILL MARY THIS MAN ONE DAY!

"Oh my god!" I sighed.

"What!" he laughed.

"Nothing." I muttered. Could I embarrass myself any more?

We ate and he paid, and then he got up and headed toward the door.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

I scrambled up and grabbed his hand. He smiled his dazzling crooked smile.

Then we walked out and were in front of a boat. A huge boat it was amazing.

"Is this yours?"

"It's my fathers, but we can use it." He sounded like a regular person. I don't know why it's more a ship than a boat. It had lights on the sides and a huge couch, a fridge, chairs and a table, and a radio. And a dance floor, we were going to dance on a boat?! I must have looked frightened because he said,

"What are you scared? Come on I dare you!"


	9. Chapter 9

I am truly sorry to all the people who were waiting all this time for me to update. And all the new people who are reading it. My computer died then it started working then it died again and so on but I will no longer keep you good people waiting. It is now summer vacation and I don't have to do homework so here we go….

"Oh my gosh spill!" Jessica said excitedly.

"I don't know what you want to know." I honestly said.

"Oh come on Bella I want every detail!" she said irritated.

"Okay so he picked me up and he took me out to this SUPER expensive restaurant and…."

"Wait what do you mean super expensive?"

"I mean like 5 star and he reserved the whole place for us."

"Oh you are a lucky girl! And if Mike ever asked me out he would never be able to afford that."

"I'm not done, he then led me outside to his fathers SHIP and we danced on the water!" I screeched. The line was quiet.

"Uhh jess?"

"Dude I am so jealous!" she said seriously.

"Oh I'm sorry." I truly was.

"No, its nothing but I just wish that would happen to me sometime in the future." She sounded sad.

"I almost forgot he bought me the prettiest earrings!"

"Really you should where them to school Monday."

"I will."

"Well Bella I got to go, you know homework."

"Gotcha, I'll see you Monday." I'm glad I was off the phone with jess she sounded a little bored after a while talking about Edward.

I should be doing homework to but before I could do anything else there was a light tap on my door. Uh oh I hope Charlie doesn't yell to loud.

"Come in." my voice sounded a little shaky. Charlie walked in then and sat on the end of my bed.

"Hey Bells," he sounded as though he didn't know what to say.

"Look dad I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my date with Edward it was just so sudden and I didn't know what to say and…." Charlie cut me off.

"Its fine, I just want to know when you go out with a boy, and I want to meet them before you do. You know being a cop I hear a lot about girls going out with boys they barely know and bad things happening to them. I just want you to be safe bell, that's all."

I was in awe I didn't know what to say. Say something you idiot I screamed in my mind.

"No problem dad. You can meet all the boys I date and state your opinion on them. And I know I'll be safe with Edward. But if he asks me out again I'll let you talk to him before I go."

"Thanks bells."

"Your welcome, just try not to interrogate them to much." I joked. He laughed and walked out of the room without another word. Well that was weird but sweet. My cell phone vibrated, Mike. This should be good.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, its Mike."

"Oh hey Mike what's up?"

"Oh nothing how did your date go?" he asked casually.

"None of your business! And how did driving past my house and spying on me go?" I snapped I admit it but hello he deserved it.

"I d-don't know w-what your talking about." He stuttered, so I was right.

"Yeah, of course you don't but if it happens again I'll have Charlie arrest you." Take that mike Newton. My phone vibrated.

"I'm going Mike."

"Wait Bel…." I knew what he was going to say but I didn't want to hear it. I looked to see who was calling, my heart skipped a beat.

"Edward." I sighed happily. And I couldn't wait to answer it.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly

"Hey it's Edward."

"Hey," I said, maybe a little too excitedly. I can't let him think that's all I do all day is wait for him to call.

"So what's up with you?" he asked. I know he didn't just call to be social. Come on Edward ask me out again or something! I mentally challenged.

"Nothing much here, I just yelled at Mike, but there's nothing new there." I laughed, thinking about if Mike really believed me when I said Charlie would arrest him.

"What did Mike do?" he sounded like he was going to kill Mike if he upset me.

"I caught him driving past my house a few times Friday night. I told him if he does it again that I would have Charlie arrest him."

"Well that was very rude of him, what was he thinking?" it sounded like he was talking to himself.

"I don't know what he was thinking but it was kind of rude." I agreed.

"If he does it again just tell me, okay?" he said.

"Why?" I was puzzled.

"Because I'll have a word with him. And it must frighten you because you don't like him like that, do

You?" he sounded panicky by the end.

"No of course I don't like him like that." I was shocked, where did this come from, this jealousy? I don't know, but I liked it.

"Okay, it would be different if you were dating him, but you're dating me so it is kind of unacceptable." It sounded like he was talking to himself again.

Holy crow! did he just say we were dating! Like boyfriend and girlfriend dating! Ahhhh yay!

"Uhh yeah that is unacceptable." I agreed, but on the inside I was screaming "you go Bella! you go girl! You got him, the boy of your dreams!"

"So Bella what do you think?" he asked. Wait what was he saying, I was hyperventilating and I didn't hear him.

"I'm sorry what?" you stupid idiot I mentally cussed myself out.

"About going out next Friday?" I was hyperventilating again. Deep breaths in, and out, in and out. I told myself.

"Yeah, just no dancing on ships. I don't know if I was nervous or starting to get sea sick." I admitted. He laughed.

"Okay I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds good. Oh, but Edward my dad wants to meet you before you take me out again." It was hard getting the words out.

"Okay, I'll see you Monday." He sounded fine; I didn't know why I was the nervous one.

Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this, I hope you liked it. Please review! The people who review give me my inspiration to keep writing. So if no one likes where this story is headed or wants to give me comments of what you want to hear please let me know. Oh and I don't own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does. 


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the week went by slow. Edward sat by me at lunch, but his family I guess still hated me. Especially Rosalie all she would do is glare at me for no reason at all that I knew of. I was making myself busy on purpose. I couldn't think about my date with Edward or I would have a panic attack. So I was doing the dishes, the laundry, mopping floors, cleaning my room and even the bathroom, bleck!

The clock chimed and scared the crap out of me. I looked and it read five o'clock. I had two hours till my date, so I jumped in the shower. The smell of my shampoo calmed me even more, the hot water helped unknot my back.

"There's nothing more relaxing then a hot shower." I mumbled. Letting my stress wash away. I dried off and thru on some sweats, I ran the towel thru my hair a few times. I went down stairs to grab something to eat before my date. I was cooking for Charlie and me when he walked in.

"Hey bell, what's for dinner?" he asked smelling the air.

"Tacos." As you can tell I wasn't really paying attention.

"So you have a date with who again tonight?" he forgot his name again.

"Dad I have a date with Edward." I sighed. How does he keep forgetting? He asked me about Edward everyday. Was he nice? Did he have good manners? Did he open doors for me, and pull out my chair for me? Did he obey the speed limit for goodness sakes?! I was tired of the 20 questions already!

"Edward who?"

"Edward Cullen!" I was getting irritated.

"You have a date with EDWARD CULLEN?!" he thundered. Whoa I didn't see that one coming.

"Uh, yeah." Wasn't it kind of obvious? I think there's only one Edward in town.

"No, you're not going out with Edward Cullen, I FORBID it. I don't even want you talking to that boy, let alone dating him!"

"Dad you already saw me going out with him last time! Why didn't you yell at me then!" I screeched.

"It was raining and dark I couldn't see that it was Edward CULLEN!"

"Dad please? Why won't you let me date him?" I whined.

"There's something about him I don't like." He was lying.

"No what's the real reason dad?"

"Billy told me not to trust the Cullen's, but I tolerate the doctor."

"Is that it?" I was fuming.

"He also said if you want to go out with him again that it would break jakes heart." He confessed embarrassed.

I like Jake but he was just my friend. I didn't think of him that way. I knew he thought of me that way though. Thinking of Jake that way was just weird, I mean we are friends!

"Dad I'm going on that date, even if the Black's don't approve, it's not even their business! This is between me and you. And even if the black's don't like him that doesn't mean that you don't have to like him. I mean you haven't even met him yourself!" I was going to have to talk to Jacob about this.

"You're not going on this date Isabella." I could tell the argument was over but I wasn't giving up. I stormed up the stairs. I locked myself in my room and got dressed, did my hair and put on my makeup. I came down stairs and Charlie's face turned beet red. He opened up his mouth to scream but the doorbell rang. Edward had good timing. I ran for the door but Charlie was already there blocking me. He opened the door and looked Edward strait in the eyes.

"You will not be taking my daughter on a date this evening," he paused. "Or ever! I don't even want you talking to her!" he finished. I was balling by then I was so humiliated and mad at Charlie. Edward looked stunned; he looked at my tear streaked face and understood. The way he looked at me made me cry even more. He wanted to go on this date with me but Charlie wouldn't let him. This boy actually liked me, and this is the first boy I had feelings for, and my father was forbidding me to see him. I had never had feelings for a guy like this before. I would never know what it would feel like to kiss him, or for him to hold me in his arms and tell me he loves me, I would never be able to meet his parents and tell them how much I liked their son. I probably won't ever be friends with Alice and I thought if Edward and I were dating we would become best friends, I won't even be able to convince Rosalie that I'm a good person and that I could possibly be her friend. When Charlie forbid me from seeing Edward he also ruined all those good things from happening to me. I ran up to my room and locked the door screaming.

"I hate you Charlie!" I screamed. I lied face down on my bed sobbing, telling myself that all those good things would never happen to me, that I never could look Edward Cullen in the eyes again. Just thinking that I could never look in those golden eyes again without feeling bad broke my heart.

Just then I heard a tap on my window and my heart stopped. I got up and crossed the room and peered out my window, and there throwing rocks at my window was Edward Cullen.


	12. Chapter 12

I leapt away from the window like it suddenly caught on fire. What do I DO?! I asked myself. Should I ignore him? I don't want him to see me like this. Or should I talk to him? I really want to see him. But if I talk to him won't Charlie hear? And if I ignore him will he keep throwing rocks at my window and accidentally break it? How would I explain that one to Charlie? Plus he's probably so mad that he would charge outside thinking that someone was trying to break into the house and shoot him! So I decided that I better talk to him and tell him to go away and tell him I can never see him again, and hope to god that I don't start crying in the middle of my confession. All the while I'm thinking Edward was still tossing rocks at my window. I could tell he was getting impatient because the seconds between the rocks hitting was getting closer together, then he started tossing two at a time. So I guess I better answer him before he breaks my window and gets shot. I opened up my window, and peered outside and almost got hit with a rock, it was a miracle that I ducked in time, I am a terrible klutz. Okay, that kind of made me mad. I looked out the window ready to cuss him out if he tossed another rock.

"Sorry!" he loud whispered. Aww, how could I be mad at him when he's literally risking his life right now by talking to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you, since we apparently can't go out on our date." He admitted. Oh he's so perfect! But I can't let this go on any longer because it would hurt later.

"Well you saw me. You can leave now!" I had serious issues with boys who liked to talk to me thru my window.

"Wait, don't you want to see me to?" he sounded hurt. Oops!

"The thing is I want to but I can't, so you might as well leave before Charlie shoots you." I suggested.

"I don't care about Charlie he can't stop me!" he promised.

"Good bye Edward." I shut my window. (I know right, I don't know how anyone could do that to Edward)

I walked over to my bed and fell backwards, my head crashing into the pillow. Hmm…. I think I'll skip school tomorrow; I really don't want to go. Charlie won't even be here tomorrow until after six because he has to work. I could so get away with this! The idea sounds better and better every minute.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

I sat there super still. Charlie was sure to hear that. But I heard him snoring somewhere down the stairs, nothing can wake Charlie when he's sleeping. It sounded like someone was right outside my window. I grabbed the baseball bat I stowed under my bed, and inched toward the window. I through it open and started swinging. I heard a very satisfying crunch. Then I heard the laughing, very familiar laughing. I switched on the light, and just about screamed before he covered my mouth. He let go when I had finally calmed down.

"What are you doing here?! Why did you climb the tree?" I now discovered that I didn't hit him but the tree.

"Shh…." He laughed. "You wouldn't want to wake your father would you?"

"Edward what are you doing here?" I sighed this was not going to be good if Charlie decided to check on me in the middle of the night to make sure I didn't sneak out and found the boy he forbid me to see in my room.

"I came here for our date."

"I can't go out with you unless you **want**to be shot!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella…." he sounded amused."I said he can't stop me, and he can't shoot me."

"Uh, yes he can he's a cop. If he makes a good enough excuse he could probably even get away with it." I had started crying again. Errg…. It is so annoying that my anger triggers tears. But just then my feet were no longer on the floor. He suddenly had me in his arms, one arm under my knees and one securing my back.

"Ahh put me down!" usually this wouldn't bother me but it was so sudden that I didn't even see him move, Hmm…. to sudden.

"Shhh!" he laughed. "And since when do you keep a bat in your room?" he asked.

"Since people like to go around tossing rocks at my window." I grumbled. He still hadn't put me down.

"You are a really bad aim!" he chuckled; he was laughing a lot tonight.

"Hey, it was dark!" I jumped to my defense. I knew I was bad, but I wasn't going to admit that to Mr. Perfect over there.

Mr. Perfect was now staring at me. Oh thank the heavens for sending this angel to me! But I didn't deserve him, but I'm so selfish that I don't care.

"Why are you staring at me?" I giggled. I GIGGLED, what is this boy doing to me?

"I don't know?" aww, he sounded like I embarrassed him. I laid back on my bed, thinking what does this boy see in me? I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly there next to me. I scooted over so we could share my pillow. I thought for a minute and shook my head.

"Please?" he pleaded.

"I was thinking of why you chose me."

"I don't understand? I chose you because I like you." He sounded confused.

"But I'm just so ordinary and plain; don't get me wrong I like how you chose me, but why?"

"You think you're **plain**?" he said the word as if it were very unpleasant.

"I wish you could see what I see Bella." He sighed.

I like how this story is taking place. I'm thinking about even starting a new twilight story. Thanks for all the people who review. I'm sorry it's been a few days since I wrote last but my father thinks its good bonding time if we work outside together, or something? Like helping him build stuff is fun? Sometimes it is though. But when I tell him I want to write a new chapter to my story he says 'people really like your stories?' uh I hope so dad. And when I talk about all the people who review he laughs at me! So I'm hoping to prove him wrong. So please review! So I can show my dad! By the way all the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. GO NEW MOON! 


End file.
